


Call for Help

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [29]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jango is a good dad, M/M, Whump, impressive displays of magic, kix is still stronger than he realizes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kix gets trapped and calls for help the only way he knows how.





	Call for Help

**Author's Note:**

> Something I needed to write after seeing [this,](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/183204003359/aertstoon-gardianforce-secluded-love-holy) Shout out to [this nonnie](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/183204113749/that-is-that-video-is-exactly-how-bts-kix-would) who got the ball rolling <3

Kix was breathing heavily as he slid down behind a tree. He had already been tired when he ran into the large cat. Rabble was definitely going scold him for not getting an ID, but running for his life was more important to him at the time. Luckily it seemed like the cat wasn’t overly hungry and lost interest a while back, but Kix knew he should get going again just in case it changed its mind.

He got up to try and find his way back to the trail, or at least back to Jango’s side of the island. There was a sharp snap and the next think Kix knew was that he was at the bottom of a deep hole with leaf litter fluttering down around him. 

His first thought was  _ Fuck _ with an  _ Ouch _ in quick succession. Out loud he let out a string of creative swearing in at least three different languages. He took a deep breath and decided talking out loud might help him think better, or at least maybe drown out the increasing pain from his leg. “Fucking trappers. Jango’s gonna be  _ pissed _ ... Assuming I can figure out how to tell him.”

While Kix put that on the back burner for a moment, he took a better assessment of his leg, because that was the biggest contingent on him actually getting out.

_ Fuck _ .

Definitely broken. Likely just a fracture along the tibia, but it was difficult to tell. He would just need to wrap it and let it heal, especially with a little help from Jango, he’d be fine in a couple weeks. Unfortunately, there was no way he could put any weight on it now without making it a whole lot worse. Not to mention the extreme pain that was already gaining intensity from just sitting here. 

Kix had to take a few deep breaths to keep the bubble of panic trying to rise in his chest. What to do. What to do. He  _ had _ to get help. He wasn’t climbing out of this trap anytime soon. Hells, even if he  _ could _ , there was no way he could make it back home on this leg. 

He looked up as a gentle darkness settled around him, some dark clouds were moving in. Oops. Kix knew there wasn’t any major weather moving in for at least a few days, this must be him. 

_ Wait _ . 

If he could pull this in without even realizing it, maybe he could find a way to signal to the others where he was. But it couldn’t just be a single bolt straight down. One, too big of a chance that he’ll injure himself further. Even if he didn’t hit himself directly, exploding trees would not be helpful. He needed the others to see, to make sure it pointed them to where he was from anywhere on the island. He thought he had an idea that would work. Kix closed his eyes and concentrated, but rather than pulling a bolt down, he pushed  _ up _ , and spread his fingers wide to spread out from a single point. 

Kix heard the thunder at almost the same time he opened his hand, he watched the lighting spider out from directly overhead. He leaned back against the wall of the hole and closed his eyes. Doing that, plus the addition of the acute pain, completely sapped his energy. He just hoped someone saw, because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to do it again. So he took a deep breath and settled in to wait.

\-------

“Oh shit, did you see that?” Hardcase asked slapping Jesse’s chest. 

Jesse knew he sounded faraway when he answered. After that impressive display of lightning that could  _ only _ mean Kix. “Yeah. I did.”

They had both been sitting on their boards, neither of them had gotten much good surf for a while now, and had just been chatting on the gentle waves. But after seeing  _ that _ , Jesse had a sudden sense that something was  _ very _ wrong. 

“Let’s go get Dad.” Jesse barely finished the sentence before he started paddling towards shore. 

\-------

“ _ Fuck _ , it  _ is _ Kix.”

“Kixystix?! Can’ you hear us? Are you okay?” 

Kix was only vaguely aware of the voices above him, he may have groaned, but he couldn’t be sure. Then there were strong, warm hands on his cheeks and neck. 

With a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sob Kix said the name of the owner of those hands, without needing to open his eyes “ _ Jesse _ .” 

“I’m here, love. I’ve got you.” Jesse’s hands did a quick once over, and Kix couldn’t help the yelp when he touched the break. “Fuck, I’m sorry. We’re gonna have to lift you out. Dad! His leg is broken.” The latter half was directed back up. 

“Hardcase is gonna drop some rope down, tie it around him and we’ll pull him out.” Jango was all calm confidence, which was honestly as just comforting as Jesse’s hands. 

After Jesse tied the rope around him, making a makeshift seat, he rested their foreheads together for a moment. “This is gonna hurt, and I’m sorry, but I’ll see you at the top.”

All Kix could do was nod his head. He was starting to get dizzy from the pain, but knew it would be easier for everyone involved if he stayed conscious at least until they got him out of this godsforsaken hole. He attempted to stay quiet, but he couldn’t quite manage it as they lifted him out, it was just too much. He might have underestimated the severity of the break.

He was panting by the time Hardcase and Jango eased him over the edge. Jango made a quick makeshift splint while Hardcase helped Jesse out. Jango was muttering angrily about trappers, (how  _ dare _ they set  _ these _ and on  _ his _ island, hurting  _ his family _ never mind innocent animals) under his breath, but was nothing but gentle with Kix’s leg. 

After Jango had finished, Jesse lifted him into his arms as gently as he could. Jango lead the way back through the jungle while Hardcase kept watch at their back. Kix  _ hurt _ , and could only tuck his face against Jesse’s chest. 

“It’s okay Kixystix, you’re safe now. You’re okay. Rest if you can.” The deep rumble of Jesse’s voice was as comforting as his arms around him. The lightning had  _ worked _ , he had been found. He took a deep shuddering breath and finally allowed himself to let go, safe in his lover’s arms. 

\-------

Kix woke up slowly. He could feel the unique numbness that only the specific cocktail of pain meds could induce, and he honestly wasn’t upset about it. When he finally opened his eyes he saw Jesse sprawled in the most uncomfortable position he could possibly manage while still holding Kix’s hand. He was going to have to ask Mischief to get the kinks out when he eventually moved. Still, Kix couldn’t keep the smile off his face thinking about Jesse refusing to let go of his hand even as he fell asleep, keeping watch over him.

“That was an impressive display, vod’ika.” Kix turned his head to see Jango sitting near the foot of his bed, in a much more comfortable position than Jesse was.  

Kix took a sip of water and cleared his throat before answering, “It was the only thing I could think of that might show anyone where I was.”

Jango rested his hand on Kix’s uninjured ankle, “You did good. Just glad you’re safe, and back home with us.” 

Kix smiled at the praise and leaned back against the pillows, already feeling tired again, “Did you find the trappers?”

A snarl disappeared as fast as it appeared on Jango’s face, “Don’t worry about that now. I’ve got a couple of the boys working on it. You just rest and recoup. You’ll need all your energy to heal.”

Kix felt his eyes closing on their own accord, unable to keep them open any longer. “Thank you, Dad.”

He could hear the smile in Jango’s voice as he fell back asleep, “Anytime, son.”


End file.
